Illnerving Trouble
by Small Ball Of Fuzz
Summary: Vegeta falls ill with a strange disease as a new villian attacks the Earth. Alien-cat like creature's come from space to live along-side with human's while mass producing. Will the half-saiyan's prevail? Or can they stay alive long enou


Ill-nerving Trouble  
by: Small Ball of Fuzz  
Okay, I'm not really covered in furr or own DBZ, but I own Skittles the kitten & she's covered in furr! And she's small too! (I know this question's gonna' come up, so I'm avoiding it like the plague.) I have evey right to dream, unless there's a new amendment saying I can't. Sorry, this fic might be cheesy, I'm not sure yet.  
R/R!  
~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 1: "No, I won't admitt it!" "'Cause your that stuborn?"  
  
Darkness surronded him as he suddenly fell. Images of innocent people being slaughtered, horrible crys, and distinctive smell of fresh blood filled him with displeasure. A menacing laughter came from an unknown orgin as he tried to resist the on-coming ground below....  
Vegeta sat up in bed in a cold sweat. He never had a dream like that before. He slouched back in bed, getting in a more comfortable position then noticed what time it was. 11:42 a.m.. He would never sleep in so late unless he stayed late in the morning training- like around 5 a.m.- which he didn't. He gave a tired yawn and sat up wearily. He felt different- more tired and uneasy. His stomach churnned. Yep, he was sick. But there was no way he was going to tell Bulma! He remembered that she had a hissy-fit with him when he felt perfectly fine and was 1 degree warmer than usual. She made him stay in bed for an entire day! Saiyan's are naturally warmer than humans- usually are 100 degrees (A/N: By the way- all degrees mentioned are degrees F- NOT celcius!) when humans are 98. He had to make sure that the women wouldn't find out! He got up and looked in the mirror to make sure he didn't look sick then went to get breakfast.  
~*~*~*~*~*  
Breakfast didn't go as well as planned. He wasn't that hungry but he didn't want to miss any training just because his blasted women was constantly suspicious of her family's well being. Trunks was the usual blackmailer by acknowledging his sickness- once mom left the room- and threaten to tell mom that dad was sick unless Vegeta raised his allowence. Vegeta also gave Trunks the remains of the breakfast he didn't really eat- which Trunks accepted gratefully. He left to his secure GR room and sparcly trained since he didn't want to get himself in a worse perdicament. Unfortunatly for him- Bulma stopped by the GR room looking for him. "Hey, Vegeta, can you come here for a minute?"   
"Ugh- what is it now, women?"  
"Just come in here for a moment!" Vegeta unwillingly came in.  
"What do you want?"  
"Say it."  
"Say what?"  
"Come on, just admitt it."  
"Women what are you talking about?"  
"You know what I mean."  
"No- I don't!"  
"Say it!"  
"Women, I don't have all day to play games! If you have something to say- say it and leave me be!"  
"Vegeta, do you really think you can hide it?"  
"HIDE WHAT?"  
"I know you're sick. Now admitt it."  
"What makes you think that?" Vegeta knew he lost but if he could find a reasonable excuse, he might be home free.  
"1. You slept in late-"  
"I was training this morning!"  
"I was up early this morning and you were sound asleep, now can I finish? 2. Trunks had more breakfast than I gave him and 3. Wife intuition."  
"You made the last one up."  
"...Does that really matter? I'm going to take your temperature and if your warmer than you should be, you have to admitt your sick." She took it- it was 105 degrees. "Say it."  
"No, I won't admitt it."  
"'Cause your that stubborn?"  
"No! I'm not sick!"  
"Okay, since I suppose your not sick, I can have you sleep on the couch for the next week. And I have been meaning to work on improving the GR, so you wouldn't be able to use it anyways."  
"...."  
"Say it."  
"...Say what."  
"Admitt that your sick."  
"Fine- I'm...sick."  
"Good boy!" She pats him on the head. He glares in return. "I'm just playing with you, don't worry! Now get to bed."  
"What if I said no-" She grabbed on to his arm and started dragging him on the floor. "Dispite having my head mop the floor, I'm quite amused with your unnecessary antics."  
"I'm glad you enjoying this at least! You need to lose some weight!"  
"What?! Are you imposing that I'm fat?" Bulma laughs as Vegeta entire face goes red as he mutters- "Weak women can't even lift the slightest object...."  
"So what are you going to do Vegeta- train me?"  
"Why not, I don't see the problem there." Bulma dropped Vegeta on the carpeted bedroom floor.   
"Your legs aren't broken, get in bed yourself. And your never going to get me to 'train'. Or I'll just take the GR apart and use the parts for something useful."   
"That stupid threat of your's is getting old, women."  
"I'll use it as much as I want until I find a new excuse. Now get up."  
"You need to vacuum more often." Vegeta sat up.  
"Why don't you do it if it concerns you so much." Vegeta stood up.  
"I'm a warrior, not a housemaid." He sat on the bed.  
"Then why does it concern you at all?"  
"Because if I'm going to be dragged across the floor unwillingly, the most I'd want is to be dragged across a clean one."  
"Fine, fine." She dips a small hand towel in a bowl of cold water and folds it over. "Now lie down." He lied down and pouted. "That's not going to get you anywhere, Vegeta." She puts the towel on Vegeta's head. "Go to sleep."  
"But I don't want to!"  
"Stop whining, it's not becoming of a saiyan prince/warrior to whin to thier wife. Please correct me if I'm wrong- I thought royalty had sufficiant training-" She stopped rubbing it in when she noticed he was fast asleep.  
~*~*~*~*~*  
So, whatcha' think? Please review! 


End file.
